Faster Bike (film)/Credits
Full credits for Faster Bike. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures Friday Filmworks RatPac-Dune Entertainment A The Stone Quarry/Mandeville Films Production A Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Film Faster Bike Closing Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Co-Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Written by Brian Roberts Stephen King Produced by Ted V. Miller Jordan Kerner Neeraj Pandey David Hoberman Zack Snyder Nicholas Stoller Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis David Kidd Christopher McQuarrie Tom McGrath Christopher Ford Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Lasseter Steven Spielberg Executive Co-Producers Jeff Bell Patricia Hicks Charlene Logan Kelly Yangbin Lu John Morch Ken Zorniak Director of Photography Paul Kohut Paul Stodolny Production Designer Adam Stochhausen Edited by Matt Ahrens Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Randy Newman Based on the novel by Brian Roberts and Illustrated by The Disney Storybook Art Team Chris Pratt Andy Samberg Jamie Chung Ben Stiller Tom Kenny Sarah Vowell Steven Yeun Gina Rodriguez Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CS Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Line Producer Chris Zwick Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Post Production Manager Jerry Bruckheimer Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Christopher Scarabosio Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Cast Stunt Coordinator Jaime Martinez Stunts Brian Simpson Thomas DeWier Richard Epper Travis Gomez Isaac Hughes Michael Andrew Jamorski Brett Jones Clint E. Jones Joel M. Kramer Eric Mainade Eric Salas Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Bob Bergen Jack Angel David Cowgill Frank Welker Craig Kellman Bill Farmer John Lavelle Andy Fischer-Price Jess Harnell Kari Wahlgren Audel LaRoque Laraine Newman Mickie McGowan April Winchell James Kevin Ward Danny Mann Pam Murphy Clancy Brown John Cygan Steve Carell Billy Crystal John C. Reilly Adam Sandler Evan Rachel Wood Zac Efron Tom Hanks Dana Gaier Tom Kane Geo G. Vanessa Peskamn Tom Kenny Rodger Bumpass Jim Cummings Steve Samono John DiMaggio Ava Acres Mona Marshall Brandon Minez Charles Zembillas Jack Bright Jan Rabson Keith Ferguson Betsy Sodaro Dee Bradley Baker Tara Strong Jason Marsden John Kassir Chris Rock Oprah Winfrey Tina Fey Miranda Cosgrove Jack McBrayer Jamie Foxx Lesley Mann Lee Unkrich Gregg Berger Dawnn Lewis Michael Wildshill Bridget Hoffman Wendy Hoffman Rob Paulsen Kirk Baily Sherry Lynn Daniel Ross Henri Dosclz Gary Hall Samuel Mokugusn Jess Riol Lori Alan James S. Baker Kevin Michael Richardson Michael Bell Tress MacNeille Susan Blu Lauren Tom Production Office Manager Eileen Aguirre Production Finance Lead Justin Stirling Live Action Photography Crew Catering by TomKats Second Unit San Francisco Unit Illinois Unit Production Additional Production Support Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Sound Manager Chris Barnett Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California ADR Loop Group David Arnott Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Will Collyer Abby Craden Django Craig John DeMita Liza de Weerd Aaron Fors Willow Geer Barbara Iley Carlyle King Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell Daniel Edward Mora Levi Nunez Jason Pace Paige Pollack Alex Puccinelli David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Regina Taufen Nancy Truman Andreana Weiner Nora Wyman Ruth Zalduondo Children's Loop Group Isabella Acres Felix Avitia Holly J. Barrett Eva Bella Meira Blinkoff Max Charles Giselle Eisenberg Abby Ryder Fortson McKenna Grace Carter Hastings Cassidy Naber Megan Richie Andre Robinson Mariel Sheets Sadie Sink Music Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Michele Hemmings Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital CG, Compositing, and FX Supervisors Juan Antonio Amblés Derrick Auyoung Regina Paula Cachuela Taylor J. Carrasco Shaun Friedberg Jeremy Hollobon Orlando Meunier Lori Smallwood Taisuke Tanimura Senior Heads of Departments Dan Lemmon Stephen Rosenbaum Eric Saindon Wayne Stables Richard Taylor R. Christopher White Guy Williams Erik Winquist Senior Production Managers David Basalla Thelvin Tico Cabezas Mark Gee Alex Hessler Changeui Im Jean Matthews Jeremy Pickett Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Alan Woods Shots Adel Abada Johan Aberg Imran Ahmed Tony Alexander Romain Arnoux Michael Baltazar Mark Barber David Basalla Kelly Bechtle-Woods Corey Bedwell Hamish Bell Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Albert Bonnefous Matthew T. Bouchard André Braithwaite Jessica Braun Loren Brookes Simon Brown Dhyana Brummel Robert Byrne Ben Campbell Keanan Cantrell Jeff Capogreco Tim Catchpole Amy Christensen Rhys Clapcott Roberto Clochiatti Peter Connelly Graham Cristie Alexia Cui Joanna Davison Tamir Sammy Diab Marco Di Lucca Colin Doncaster Curtis Edwards Samuel Edwards Hassan El Youbi Steve Evans Jason Fleming Nicola Fontana Robert A.D. Frick Jason Galeon Stefan Galleithner François Gendron Kenneth C. Gimpelson Marnie Goodman Brian Goodwin Nick Grace Anne Hall Jason Hannen-Williams Niles Heckman Gg Heitmann Sam Hodge Daniel Hornick Nickie Huai Katherine Hurst Changeui Im Myles Elliott Jackson Nathan Johnson Amanda Johnstone Samson Kao Michael Kennedy Steven Anthony Khoury Adam King Susie May Kleis Manfred Kraemer Donna Lanasa Phillip Leonhardt Lance Lones Jake Lee Mingzhi Victor Lin Kimberley Liptrap Chishan Liu Brett McConnell Daniel Macarin Aron Makkai Jean Matthews Christoph Matthiesen Gagan Mehta Luke Millar Richard John Moore Giuseppe Motta Alessandro Mozzato Daryl Munton Alfred Mürrle Marcell Nagy Serena Rainbow Naramore Jennifer Nona Mark Norrie Greg Notzelman Helen Paul Geoff Pedder Nicolas Petit Jeremy Pickett Olivier Pinol Arun Ram-Mohan Pavani Rao Saul Reid Arkadiusz Rekita John Roberts-Cox Dylan Robinson Alan Rosenfeld Ai Saimoto Alessandro Saponi B. Durant Schoon Michael Slater Daniel Smith Frederic Soumagnas Bill Spradlin Rainer Stolle Prapanch Swamy Jonathan S. Swartz Raqi Syed Peter Szewczyk Ben Thompson Olivier Van Zeveren Dan Wade Sean Noel Walker Tim Ward Malcolm Wright Chris Young Joyce Young Fabio Zangla Mohand Zennadi Motion Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Yoshihiro Harimoto Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Hitesh Kumar Mehra Daniel Meighan Nikora Ngaropo Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Opticals Raine Anderson Jane Apthorp Georgy Arevshatov Elisabeth Arko Robert Baldwin Ned Barraud Kathleen Beeler Jennifer Bloomfield Katreena Erin Bowell David Brunette Samuel Doyle Ryan Duncan Alison Farmer James Furlong Lauren Manuel Garcia Carro Danny Geurtsen Belinda Griffiths Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ngoc Heng Richard Hopkins Gareth J. Jensen Byung Gun Jung Laure Lacroix Po Yuen Kenny Lam Zoe Lord Ben Nightingale Torbjörn Olsson David Owen Justine Sagar Grace Stephens Shar Stewart Petra Steuben Nataliya Tsyganok Kara Vandeleur Sarah E. Wilson Jasmine Wong Piotr Fox Wysocki Mark Young Assets Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Look Development Phil Barrenger Frank Dürschinger Nick Epstein Mark Gee Chris George Alex Hessler Balazs Kiss Miae Kang Hiroaki Muramoto Jane O'Callaghan Gaku Tada Production Marco Barbati Lorenzo Basurto Rufus Blow Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee David Feuillatre James Gambell Eduardo Graña Nick Hamilton Radford Hurn Gios Johnston Lonnie Kraatz Jon Lemmon Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Oleg Magrisso Peter Megow Christopher Daniel Meyer Ron E.J. Miller Sunny Teich Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Eli Tucker René Van De Poel Marco Vidaurre Roger Wong Vincent Yan Matthias Zeller Support Marc Cooper Rémi Fontan Nikolay Gabchenko Dmitri Krasnokoutski Nic Marrison Raphael Matto Michael O'Neill Hunter Parks Oleksiy Puzikov Amir Shachar Glen Sharah Toshi Shiozawa Robert Shrider Holger Spill Andrew Whittock Jedrzej Wojtowicz Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Daniil Alikov Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Isai Calderon Genevieve Camilleri Daniel Frade Castaneda Fanny Chan Gene Chee Zang S. Chen Yasmine Cheng Peter Chesloff Gan Sze Ching Jung Yoon Choi Kathy Choi Craig Christian Marko Chulev Joe Chye Michael Clemens Mickael Coedel Emanuele Comotti Michael Corcoran Jaume Creus Chris Crowell Dave Dally Amy Davis Michael DeBeer Mark Della Rossa Mathieu Di Muro Roland Dobson Christopher Doerhoff Khong Li Dong Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris John Doublestein Adam Ely Jared Embley Raul Essig Kwek Felder Dan Finnegan Brian Flynn Cameron Folds Carl Henrich Fong Nihal Friedel David Fuhrer Adam Gailey Ronny Gani Robb Gardner Saw Ronald Hay Gay Brian Gee Brian Giacoppo Angela Giannoni Mat Gilson David Gottlieb Lee Graft Frank Gravatt Branko Grujcic Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alvin Gunawan Sam Gutentag Yair Gutierrez Alexis Hall Ethan Lim Swee Hao Wendy Hendrickson David Hirschfield Bryan Horvat Jen Howard Dave R. Howe Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Liching Keh Alex Kim Stephen King Oliver Kirchhoff Alexander Koehl Kenneth Koh Atsushi Kojima Robert Kosai Justin Kosnikowski Heath Kraynak Martin Viktor Kulig Oseong Kwon Khaled Labidi Kai-Hua Lan Niña Laureles Dennis Lee Matt Lee Jordan Levitt Todd Liddiard Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Kathrin Julia Müller Naren Naidoo Jebb Ng Sachio Nishiyama Ben O'Brien Kim Ooi Gurpreet Pannu JungYun Park David Pate Neeraj Pattani Daniel Pearson Henry Peng William Lim Yee Peng John Pettingill Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb GV Prashanth Gabriela Pruszkowska Simon Rafin Abdul Hafiz Ramli Michael Ranalletta Jay Rennie Diego Riestra Olguin Andrew Ritchie Tavis Roberts Petr Rohr Harrison Rutherford Olivier Ryard Khet Yee Sang Roman Schmidt Sam Schwier Sheldon Serrao Andrew Savchenko Behnam Shafiebeik Sam Shah Gina Phoo Hui Shan Neo Jiet Shern Dave Shirk Shawn Sun Shiyu Ziad Shureih Chong Kian Shyang Alfonso Sicilia Huang Shicong Stephan Skorepa Ryan Sluman Vaughn Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Kasy Stein Derek Stevenson Michael King Sutanto Alex Szeto Aleksander Szkudlarek Lionel Taillens Jeffery Tan Roy Tan Alex Tang Donna WY Tang Renald Taurusdi James Tavet Teo Hong Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Woo Ying Tong James R. Tooley Greg Towner Alex Tropiec Doug Tubach Katrina Tung Lee Uren Pau Viladot Aylwin Villanueva Melanie Walas Mathieu Walsh Waikit Wan Mengdi Wang Tim Ward David Weitzberg Neha Wickramasekaran Kyle Winkelman Robin Witzsche Nora Wixom Jeff Wolverton Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Mike Wood Kevin Li Xiao Keiji Yamaguchi Yap Hon Wui Cheong Tsae Yen Luk Wing Yi Long Yinghan Adom Yip Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Karl Lindberg Brett Northcutt Tyler Scarlet Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Jiyeon Bae Jena Bodell Anthony Cabrera Irene Cai Kelsey Davidson Alexandra Greene Shivani Jhaveri Linli Lim Anna Mabarak Ally Miller Jeen Yee Koh YiShan Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Visual Effects Production Support Kim Bianco John Colt Bridget Dash Rebecca Forth Roderick Fransham Marjorie Grannan Jessica Hardy Sean Idol Nancy Israel Lin Yuan Jing Tioranu Jingqin Chow Yew Kay Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Wu Liqun Mark Marcin Lee McKeown Lea Morement Jarod Moschenross Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Winston Ng Lindsay Oikawa Denise On Hanna Jane Price Teo Chay Teng Rebecca Carlo Ruiz Martin Sacramento Catherine Senger Alannah Shaffer James Spadafora Douglas Thomas Georgie Uppington Maureen Uribe Trevor Walker Haili Wells Technology Trent Bateman Zhou Bin Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Matt Cong Joseph Japril Cudilla Adrian Diaconu Ron Fedkiw Nicole Galaz Jason Geiger David Higgins TJ Jerry Marty Miramontez Kaz Mori Greg Newman Kaori Ogino Mok Kar Poh Akanksha Sahu Sandip Kumar Shukla Marvin Vasquez Glen Wong ILM Executive Staff Khuyen Dang Cassandra Kaiser Randal Shore Jessica Teach Mark Thorley Amber Wong Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Digital Artists Marcia Harris Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Kim Lamontagne Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Gary Rydstrom Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Kevin McMahon Ben Marsaud Digital Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Gunderson Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Charles Cunningham-Scott Jamie Chung Brandon Lawless Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Marco Juan Roxas Firme Diana Rodriguez Chris Miller Jon Null George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Gwen Stacy Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Pablo Dominguez Aguilar Valentin Petrov Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Raine Anderson Al Bailey Joe Bailey Jason Barlow Marc Beaujeau Duncan Blackman Christopher Bolwyn Gregory Bossert Kirstin Bradfield Luke Byrd Mark Casey Kai Chang Paul Churchill Brian Connor Jeremy Cook Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Gerald Gutschmidt Drew Harrison T.C. Harrison Wendy Hendrickson Shawn Hillier Zain Homer Bryan Horvat Jiri Jacknowitz Celia Jepson Keith Johnson Ryan L. Jones Daniel Kole Charles Lai Kevin Lan Kate Lee Seunghun Lee Christine Li Kyle Long Mike Marcuzzi Marcel Martinez Kevin May Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Gustav Melich Tory Mercer Abel Milanes Betancourt Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Sarah Jo Helton Iker J. de los Mozos Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Edward Zhou Christopher K. Thomas Nacho Blasco Dominguez Miren Delgado Beamurgia Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Sarah Sues Frédérick Alves Cunha Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Alexandra Wicklund Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Sanjay Rodriguez Monty LaBueno Jim Dodd Jennifer Haydn-Jones Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Software and Technology Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Production Support Jerry Bruckheimer Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Tulio Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Christopher Meledandri Jimmy Likowski MLDPS Executive Staff Jonathan Karlsson Evelyn Williams Kim Lopez-Castillo John Torrijos Christopher McQuarrie John Lennon Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Lead Digital Artists Alfredo R Barcia Ben Connor Jason Hebert Brendan Llave Ellery Ortiz Tasha Brotherton Adam Dunn Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Christina Lum Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Brittany Wetizel Rochelle Brown Adam Ghering Michael Jimenez David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Digital Artists Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Software and Technology Wendy Chan Emily Delion Ryan Doell Cynthia Potvin Vivasean Venkat Production Support Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Samantha Rocca Megan Wong Rachel Smyth Meghan O'Brien Catherine McQuaid Valeria Di Gabriele Abhishek Kemkar Vamsi Meduri Sheldon Castelino VFX Editor Luke Botteron Lead Digital Artists Alan Hernandez Alex Clarke Bensam Ginanasigamani Bryan Litson Buhas Mohammedunny Dan Breckwoldt Hubert Chan Ken Beauchamp Kishore Boloor Marilyne Fleury Mauricio Valderama Patrick Harboun Ranajoy Kar Richard Spriggs Samundeswari Vaidhyanathan Wade Wilson Digital Artists Lisa Gonzalez Joaquin Gutierrez Arnaud Pecqueur Leigh Van Der Byl Tom Reed Swati Malu Lince Francis Bharath Ediga Prasad Subramanian Muthyala Krishnaiah Ashwani Patel Jeevith Suryakanth Sandeep Roy Rick Curts Avichai Shachar Michael Mellor Nathan Thomas Francesc Izquierdo Peter Rabel Michael Gomes Carl Jackson Desiree Ryden James Burke Paul Faulkes Kevin George Stephane Keller Tadaomi Kawasaki Carlo Balassu Graham Ashworth Alec Geldart Jadrien Cousens Alyssa Zarate Carlos Balila Rohit Agarwal Pier Lefebvre Sean Samuels Will Earl Taylor Lenton Ross Krothe B. Allan Toellner Sam Leung Jean-Paul Rovela Taeyoung Kim Sagar Adokar Shrikant Jain Mahesh Ravilla Venugopal Arobindan Ramkumar R Pavan Kumar Bairoji Allison Clarke Alex Lama Navia Joel Tong Jesus Garrido Guisado Jaymie Lam Ian Parra Patino Aylwin Fernando Eric Andrusyszyn Steven Davies Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Shane Wicklund Jamie Tilston Lucian Boicu Manuel Valdez-Mendia Anthony Barcelo Caleb Clarke Sreejith Venugopalan Balaji Parthiban Visual Effects by Mr. X, Inc. CG Modelers Alec Drake Alex Avdyushin Alexis Reyes Carlos Maciel Cristian Camaroschi David Roby Ervin Kink Jason Gougeon Jin Yan Cheng Juan De Santiago Kenneth Doyle Lorena E'Vers Nikita Lebedev Paul Wishart Ricardo Gomez Ryan Chong Summer Zong Taj Nabhani Ryan Ng Character Riggers Doug E. Smith Jarom Brand Jason Teske Justin Phillips Tom Rodwell Yanyan Li Tracking and Layout Artists Alan Liwen Ying Ashkan Yousefi Benjamin Tan Cheng Joseph Chen Colton Dujon Fadi Sara Olabisi Famutimi Olumide Adeyemo Phil Dakin Robin S Mangat Wilfred Garcia Animators Andrei Delgado Andrew Grant Carlos Arancibia Charlie Dilberto Chris De Souza Emily Wiebe Hayley Fromstein Jason Edwardh Justin Mah Louis Yeum Matt Horner Michael Lopez Nate Thomas Pete Dydo Reza Abolmolouk Simon Milner Tom Nagy CG Effects Artists Aditi Doshi Artem Smirnof Dougie Cook Gustavo Sanchez Perez Hector Dubon Jeremy Fung Kyle Yoneda Ran Long Wen Terry Liu Tyler Britton Warren Lawtey Yoan Sender Norman Ran Digital Matte Painters Asia Diaz Bobby Myers Charles Tigner Colin Mayne Dani Devereux Fiona Wong Jordan Nieuwland Leo Huang Matt Schofield Milan Schere Shaoai Chen Woohee Lee Lighting Artists Ankit Kenia Ayo Burgess Chris Rainey Laura Nettles Leonardo Silva Lily S.H. Yiu Parichoy Choudhury Troy Tylka Compositors Alan Millan Alessandro Pantanella Barb Benoit Brodie McNeill Charles Angus Taylor Cody McCaig Hussain Taj Jai Krishnaswamy Jeremy Johnson Keyur Patel Kristy Blackwell Mandy Au Mark Hammond Meng Angel Li Mike Portoghese Nina Lankveld Olivia Yapp Patrick Schultz Perrine Michel Peter Bas Rachel Beniuk Ryan Kitagawa Ryan Sonderegger Simin Zhang Sarah Coffyn Scott Buda Star Xu Chaplin Praveen Allu Wei-Che Tseng Zena Bielewicz Andy Chan Rotoscope Artists Andrew Farris Betty Li Chris Lyons-Uhlenbrauck Colleen Catton Michael C. Tang Vineetha Upadrashta Visual Effects Coordinators Anastasia Starova Dave Sauro David Lee John Markle Karen McGregor Kirsten Bligh Lauren Barnes Ryan MacDuff Sunkyu Park Visual Effects Editorial Brianne Wells Conner Stirling Darren Hinchy Eilidh Goosen Greg Takacs Grant Lynch Jaime Fok Luke Stevens Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Animators Phillippe Soeiro Lisa Barbier Sébastien Hernandez Philip Harris-Gernois Michelangelo Frisoni Jérémie Maheu Alyson Lamontagne Sébastien Regert Inav Arsic Kevin Landry Michael Karp Marianne Roberge Lead Digital Artists Phillippe Bienvenue Mark Joey Tang Jérémie Maheu Charles Christoforou Lee Brunet Jan Volckmann Paul Schlie Maxime Laroche Martin Pedreira Andréanne Lamoureux Fabienne Mouillac Terence Guilpin Karen Arredondo Ivan Lima William Côté Stéphanie Rioux Olivier Blanchet Sequence Leads Ashley Brown Daniel Guindi Frédérique Anderson Nicklas Anderson Blair Rainsford Marcin via Ryn Fred Montan Ethan Doot Digital Artists Julien Hery Sébastien Moreau Lorie Bussieres Corentin Siadous Guillaume Siadous Daniel Lupien Christopher Nix Florence Durante Francis Larouche Jocelyn Tremblay Karthic Ramesh Alexandre Dumont Raphael Letertre Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Gollain Stéphanie Paccolat Alexandru Banuta Stéphanie Chaya Louis-David Paquette Celine Zapater Harrison Wang Jeeho Lee Jean-Philippe Voyer Louis Yeum Don Kennedy Emilie Gagon Nathan Arbuckle Omar Garcia Castaneda Frédéric Simard Piotr Zyla Eric Larivée Rylan Mattes Pier-Luc Verville Dominic Piché Maksim Doslo German de Benito Visual Effects by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators Dennis Blakey Todd Boyce Todd Dufour Antoine Durr Brett Ellis Brian Gazdik Stuart D. Gordon Dean Alexander Grubb Jaymie Miguel Cezar Niculescu Andrew Paules Robert Charles Thomas Rémy Torre Jun Watanabe CG Lighting Artists Dan Dixon Frederic Durand Jim Hillin Isaac Irvin Kenny Jackson J.T. Lawrence Sean Claude Rivet Bill Spradlin Dann Tarmy Genevieve Yee Digital Compositors Eric M. Beaver Kevin Bouchez Dan Cobbett Gareth Dinneen Michael Harbour Mike Ocoboc Francis Puthanangadi Bob Roesler Jean Frederic Veilleux Deborah Wiltman Visual Effects by Blur Studio Visual Effects by Method Studios Compositors Andy Mower Carlos Morales Ian A. Harris Mathias Frodin Samuel Jørgensen Wendy Seddon Aleksandar Djordjevic Ryan Leonard David Piombino Robert Dauphinais Adam Gandola Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Brad Banda Jessica Bell Chris Bloom Jason Bowers Matt Crispo Chad Cutler Vincent Chung Josh Deason Adam Dunn Kathryn Fay Andrew Hall Jeremy Hall Jason Hebert Alexander Limpin Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Joshua Smith Matthew Smith Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Animal Training Services by Birds & Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imagine and EFILM Technical Support Ron Hernlund Daniel Salcedo Garrett Cox Shau Ping Hsu Ian Martin Matt Braunstein Bradley Harding Soundtrack Album on This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies Filmed on Location at Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This motion picture © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2020 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2020 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits